1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray mammography apparatus, and in particular to such an apparatus having a stereotactic biopsy unit including two holders for a biopsy needle which extend parallel to the exposure plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to combine structures for holding or guiding a biopsy needle with a mammography x=ray apparatus so that in addition to enabling the production of x-ray exposures, tissue samples can be taken from the breast at an appropriate location. Arrangements which provide for positioning and axial movement of the biopsy needle are known as stereotactic biopsy units.
A stereotactic biopsy unit in combination with an x-ray mammography apparatus is known wherein the stereotactic biopsy unit has two holders for the biopsy needle which extend parallel to the exposure plane of the mammography apparatus. The needle is introduced through the two holders into the breast in an axial direction, and is subsequently withdrawn from both holders in the opposite axial direction with the tissue specimen. While the needle is in the breast, it is not possible for the patient to move away from the apparatus.